


Little One

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Jacob has emotions guys, mentions of abduction, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Jacob Seed, knowing undoubtedly he’s about to die within the next few minutes, makes one last radio call to his favorite prey.





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this writing prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970/person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly-about-to-die
> 
> You can also find Little One on tumblr! A quick reblog on Tumblr and a Kudos on here would be much appreciated!: http://jaccobseed.tumblr.com/post/175791450409/little-one

Joseph was right.It wasn’t like he didn’t believe his brother, but holy shit,  _he was right._

Jacob Seed was always prepared to die for his family. When he took all of those beatings for his brothers when they were just children, he was prepared to take one hit too many if it meant John and Joseph’s safety. When Jacob became a big brother to Faith, he was ready to die for her as well. But most importantly, when Joseph said that a collapse was upon them and that Jacob would be pushed harder than ever before, he was willing to die for his little brother and the project. He knew this day would happen eventually, it was inevitable, but _oh my god, Joseph was right._

But Jacob did not see this coming, his death coming from the hands of a Junior Deputy in training. A god damn Rookie. Jacob had faced men twice his size with guns triple the size of his and managed to escape alive when he was serving in the war, but such a little thing with a police badge and an AK-47 had taken the fight out a man who’s done nothing but fight his entire life.

Jacob, slowly losing his balance, stumbled towards a big rock where he had ultimately decided to die.  _Better a place than any, I guess._ The Deputy approached him, holstering her gun as she laid her eyes on a beaten down, broken man who clearly wasn’t going to draw his gun at her. She stood and waited for him to say something, anything, but his last words weren’t for her. Though, he did have a few choice words for the one who killed Jacob Seed. 

“Good work, soldier,” Jacob lightly chuckled. “Cull the herd.” The Deputy scoffed and grabbed the bunker key dangling from his neck and yanked it right off like she was tearing off a piece of string. Jacob has no strength to stop her. Instead, he watched her walk right back down the trail she came from.

Jacob reached into his pocket and grabbed his radio, which quickly became soaked in red as blood poured down his war wounds.  _He had to reach you, he just had to._ If anyone was putting up a real fight against Jacob and Eden’s Gate, it was you. Joseph saw The Deputy coming, but shit, nobody saw you coming. He didn’t see the girl who managed to escape from Jacob’s grasp easily so many times coming. He didn’t see the girl who had such a sharp tongue coming, and perhaps the only person in Hope County apart from his siblings who wasn’t afraid of him. And though Jacob had seen far too much in his life to be surprised by anything anymore, he didn’t see the girl who admittedly continued to amaze him coming.

“Y/N,” Jacob groaned into the radio. The sound of the radio buzzing was like nails to a chalk-board as he waited for your reply. It only took a few seconds before he heard the sound of your voice on the other end. Jacob smiled.

* * *

 

The sound of his voice on the radio took you by surprise. With The Deputy on his ass day in and day out, he was almost too busy to be sending his hunters after little ‘ol you.  _Almost._  He always told you he was your favorite hunt, his best prey,  _his most promising future soldier_ , so every once in awhile you’d faint at the sight of an arrow in your leg and then wake up surrounded by metal bars. His voice on your radio again could only mean that he wanted you back “home”.

You excused yourself from Grace and Nick’s company and stepped outside of Spread Eagle Bar. You pressed down on your radio, “Jacob, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

You listened to the static of the radio sizzle and whistle, before his voice, so smooth yet gruff, came out of your radio, “You’ve managed to escape for a little bit. You know your games only continue to amuse me, little one.”

Unable to hide your smirk, you replied, “Hey, somebody’s gotta keep you on your feet when Rook isn’t. But let me guess, it’s time to come home, huh?”

First, there was silence, and then you heard a small laugh followed by, “Haven’t you ever thought about what you could be if you only  _stayed with me?_ You could be a perfect soldier with me by your side, training you. What makes you think you were born to be anything other than my soldier?”

“Fuck that,” you shook your head. “I’ll never be your soldier”

“So prideful, so young, so innocent...” he replied. “You’re already a soldier. A  _real_ soldier. But still, you should have surrendered to me when you had the chance.”

You had to laugh at him. The absolute _arrogance_. “But that isn’t what either of us wanted, is it? The hunt, the chase, it keeps you young and you love it.”

“Oh, absolutely” You could almost feel his cocky, conceited smiled through the radio. “You should know by now that there isn’t a place in this world you could disappear to that I would not be able to find you.”

“Dear god, I cannot wait for the day I finally put a bullet in between your eyes.”

There was a short silence before he replied again, his voice softer yet heavier as he spoke. “I bet you can’t. I’ll see you around, little one.”

The buzzing of the radio quickly cut short, and then eventually, silence. The silence was  _deafening_. You clutched your radio to your chest and felt a shiver travel down your spine like whiskey burning the back of your throat. 

You waited outside for a little bit, half expecting one of Jacob’s hunters to creep up on you. If Jacob wanted you, there was no point in hiding or running from it, because he would get you eventually. But you waited long enough, and one never showed, so you walked back inside the bar with your radio still on, just in case Jacob decided to reach out to you again. Not that you were anticipating it, or anything.  _Waiting, waiting, waiting..._


End file.
